


Resurface

by theamazingfrog



Series: Haldonia.tv [4]
Category: Haldonia
Genre: Just A Dream, Nightmare, dream - Freeform, tread lightly, what's the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingfrog/pseuds/theamazingfrog
Summary: ft. Amber Matthewsin which Amberrealisesknowsit was realit̕ wa̡s al̵l ̸ju͘s̨t a͢ ̧d͝re͘a͜m̕.





	Resurface

Amber jerks awake as a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, breathing heavily and with tears in her eyes. She swings her legs out of bed and staggers over to the mirror as a wave of dizziness sweeps over her, probably due to having almost thrown herself out of bed. She’s relieved to find that not a single part of her has blood on her despite the smell being stuck in her nose. She stumbles over to the window and desperately throws it open to get to the fresh night air despite the cold, residual nausea clinging to her like sickly sweet honey. **  
**

She’s never had a dream as hyper-realistic as that one, nor has she ever had a dream where she was lucid but unaware that she was dreaming. The weight of the sword in her hand, the coppery smell of blood, the wind rushing against her back as she plummeted downwards, it all felt far too real to have been a dream.  _What else could it have been, though?_  Glancing across at the alarm clock, Amber notices it’s 5:42am. The thought darts across her mind that she can still see the stars and really they should be overpowered by sunrise at this point given that it’s July, but she’s too sick to dwell on the notion for longer than a split-second, so instead she pads through to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her socks muffle her footsteps on the cold tile floor. Dizziness still makes the room seem a little off-kilter but it’s okay, all she has to do is open the cupboard, grab a cup, fill it with water and have a drink.

Taking a sip, Amber closes her eyes and sighs. The sight of Relis’ headless corpse flashes across her eyelids and they snap open again and her gaze lands on the calendar, which displays today’s date.  _Hold on_.

_No, that can’t be right._

The date on the calendar is the fifteenth of April, but there’s no way that’s possible because it’s at least July 21st right now, so it must be wrong. Amber runs through to her bedroom to look at her phone and sure enough April 15th glows at her from her lock screen. It’s fine, maybe she just changed the date for some reason? No, no, no, every date-bearing place she can think of says April 15th, which just can’t be right. Why would she think it’s July? How has she just made up three months?  _Everything your life has led up to for the last several months_ echoes through her mind but that’s not possible, that was a dream! That didn’t actually happen, nothing at all has led up to that!

Breathing heavily now she stumbles to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror and almost doesn’t recognise the girl staring bleary-eyed back at her. Her hair’s still long despite having been cut off weeks ago after it always getting in the way, her lips are smooth and her arms aren’t bruised and there’s definitely a scar or two missing on her face and everything seems wrong, why has she made up so many things? 

It occurs to her that she doesn’t remember what happened yesterday. Or the day before. Or how she got home, or what she’s currently studying, or any of these things that would be insultingly easy to answer if she was asked them any other day. Panic sets in, tears rush to her eyes, her stomach drops and her limbs begin to feel like static. Right, okay, it’s fine, Aganeem can usually explain this sort of thing when she freaks out like this, where is he?

_Who’s Aganeem?_

_You don’t know anyone called Aganeem._

You blink and suddenly don’t remember why you’re standing in front of the mirror, breathing so heavily and crying about something-or-other. It probably wasn’t important, just some insignificant nightmare or something knowing you. Maybe you’ve started sleepwalking? It wouldn’t be surprising.

Disregarding whatever the problem was, you hear your alarm going off in the other room. 5:45, time to get up for  ~~school~~   ~~work~~  the day. Your wake-up song drifts through to where you’re standing and any remnants of worry are wiped from your head, rendering you completely back to normal. With a sigh, you suppose you’d better get dressed. Big day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> _who's Aganeem? you don't know an Aganeem. Go back to sleep, Amber. You're getting confused._


End file.
